


La vera passione

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La vera passioneFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:  Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Atobe, non posso più fare a meno di te”Parole: 242





	La vera passione

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La vera passione  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu “Atobe, non posso più fare a meno di te”  
> Parole: 242

Ti penetra.  
Ti fa estasiare.  
Ti domina completamente.

Tu non riesci ma a resistere al piacere ritrovandoti ogni volta ad accogliere la sua erezione dentro di te.

Ti inonda di piacere.  
Ti fa capire quanto il sesso possa essere inteso.  
Ti insegna ripetutamente cosa sia la vera passione.

Tezuka, tu rimani lì, inerme gemendo e gridando il suo nome quasi come se la tua voce possa spingere Atobe a muoversi più intensamente dentro di te.  
Quei colpi, senza dubbio sono la cosa che ti fanno godere di più al mondo.  
Fare l’amore con Keigo è meglio persino del tennis.

Ti fa suo.  
Ti rende ogni volta più complice.  
Ti fa capire quanto tu ne stia diventato dipendete.

Spinge e tu ti senti in subbuglio.  
Spinge e tu avverti un benessere tale da annullarti completamente.  
Spinge e tu senti solamente il suo corpo e l’estasi che prende sempre più possesso di te.  
Spinge fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Vene dentro di te, il tuo sperma t’inonda e paralizza tutti i suoi senti.  
Ne rimani completamente inebriato e a quel punto ti lasci andare e sussurri: «Atobe, non posso più fare a meno di te» non sapendo nemmeno tu del perché l’abbia ammesso, semplicemente non sei riuscito a trattenere la frase.  
Atobe ti si avvicina talmente tanto che riesci ad avvertire il suo respiro affannato sulla tua pelle.  
«Aspettavo da tanto tempo di sentirtelo dire».  
Alla fine ti bacia passionalmente chiudendo in meraviglia quest’intensa serata.


End file.
